


Iwaoi

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:Stargazing
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Iwaoi

"Iwa-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can we maybe... Go stargazing again? On that hill? And after that go to your house and have a sleepover again? Like when we were little?"

"Sure..." Iwaizumi was glad that they were on a phonecall so Oikawa couldn't see him smiling and blushing.

"Thanks Iwa-chan! You're the best!" He could literally hear Oikawas smile and sparkling eyes.

"I will come and get you at 8. Better be ready or I will go home again"

"So mean Iwa-chan!"

"What ever Shittykawa"

"Iwa-chan~ stop calling me that~"

"Should I call you crappykawa?"

"No~"

"Then let me"

"Hmph" Iwaizumi could hear Oikawas pouting.

"Hajime! Come we have to go"

"Yes! Sorry have to go I promised helping my mom with somethings. See you later"

"Bye. Tell her I said hi"

"Will do Shittykawa" he ended the call.

"Hajime! What is taking you so long?!"

"Sorry sorry. I was on call with Oikawa. He said hi to you ."

"Aww he's still so sweet and charming. But tell me why aren't you two on first name basis yet? You know each other since you were born"

"Dunno we never bring it up?" Hajime answered with a shrug.

"Okay okay now help your old mother with cleaning the car"

"Fine. But I will go in an hour"

"Why?"

"Me and Oikawa are going stargazing and then we will have a sleepover"

"Aww so sad that I'm not here when you come back. Just tell him I said hi"

"Really? Fine"

They started cleaning.

\---------------------------------

"Shit" Iwaizumi ran towards Oikawas house. He forgot the time so he had to run now.

He finally arrived at Oikawas door.

"Oikawa!"

"Coming!" There was feet shuffling and someone talking, finally Oikawa came out.

"Sorry my mom has some guests over... One of her friends brought her daughter she wants me to marry her" Oikawa made a cringe face.

"Like she was always at me she followed me every where she even waited outside the bathroom door when I went to piss"

"Okay but that's scary. Can't imagine being stalked inside my own house."

"Right it's super scary. I even think she wants to follow me now"

"I think she is" Iwaizumi always had good instincts.

"Really?"

"Yea I feel stalked"

"Let's take another way a longer one over the fields"

"Okay"

They took many turns and the way over the fields. When they were near the fifth field when Iwaizumi decided that he had enough.

He turned around and started to walk towards the girl. The girl started to walk away. Iwaizumi started jogging.

"Oi. Why are you following us?"

"W-what do-do you mean?"

"God please don't act all stupid and innocent now."

"I-i really don't know what you are talking about"

"I felt you following us. So stop"

"You have no right to tell me what to do because I'm going to marry!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so. Oi Shittykawa get over here!"

"Coming Iwa-chan!"

"So your that Iwa-chan that he was talking about?!"

"Surprise. It's really me"

"What is it Iwa-chan?"

"Come here. You aren't marrying that girl are you?"

"No?"

"Good good."

"How can you say that Tōru-chan!"

"Oi! Don't call him by his first name!"

"Let's go Tōru" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawas hand and started to walk away with him.

"Excuse me he will come with me. Since you aren't dating or anything"

"Iwa-chan... Please I don't want her near me anymore please do something..." Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

"Fine... But don't hate me after this..."

Iwaizumi turned around and kissed him. The kiss was short but the girl was shocked and walked away.

"Sorry... That was the only thing that came to my mind... I know it's your first kiss and your probably not even gay... Sorry I will go back hom-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Oikawa silenced him with pressings his lips against Iwaizumis .

"It's fine to be honest I am in fact gay. And no need to be sorry. I actually enjoyed it... I like you..."

"I-i like you too..."

"So what are we going to do Hajime~"

"Stargazing??"

"Okay let's go!" This time Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumis hand. Iwaizumi was blushing he was happy that it was dark.

They were finally laying on the hill looking at the night sky. Both felt like kids again. Happy and no worries.

After laying there for 2 hours looking at the stars and holding hands Iwaizumi decided that it's time for them to go home.

They arrived at Iwaizumis house at midnight.

"Let's go to bed Tōru~"

"Sure thing Hajime~ but I ain't sleeping on the futon."

"Fine"

They both changed into their pyjamas. Well Oikawa did but Iwaizumi stole Oikawas hoodie and wore some black shorts.

"Is that my Hoodie?"

"No~ what makes you think that?"

"Dunno maybe it's to big for you and have an alien on the front"

"So got a problem with it?~"

"Nope now you look like a real tsundere."

"Oh shut up!"

"Sorry sorry"

"Night."

"Night"

They both fell asleep. Oikawas head was on Iwaizumis chest and Iwaizumi had his arms around him.

\------------------Bonus scene----------------

The next morning Iwaizumis mother went to look after them. She was so happy to see them all cuddled up. She took a picture of them and send it to Oikawas mother who was also very happy to see them all cuddled up.


End file.
